Demon Flower
by Yuumay
Summary: Hana has been reborn as a demon into a newborn, abandoned baby named Rose. She grows up as a demon and a human, switching between the human and demon world, but she struggles to live up to the expectation of Hana. Will Hana's friends and family still accept Rose even if she's not what they thought she'd be?
1. Chapter 1

Demon Flower

Chapter one:

A baby has been born; a demon baby whose parents died in a scandal where their lives were the forfeit. The two lesser demons had a child, but they knew that if the child's life should be found out, she too, would be killed.

And so, an hour before their deaths, the demon parents left the baby in an abandoned garden full of withered flowers attached to a huge castle, and died in a tragic fire in their home.

"Luficer-sama! Though you are not the Demon King any longer, you still have duties to the demon world. Please return to those immediately," Gilbert, Luficer's loyal attendant, scolded.

"Hush," Lucifer silenced. "I'm listening. Do you hear that cry? I felt a presence—a new, different one—come into this castle. I'm going to see who it is."

Lucifer followed the cries to the garden. It was a place where only a handful of people were allowed to enter. This garden was filled with a multitude of flowers—a fact which flabbergasted nearly every demon, because a garden full of flowers would never be able to survive in the demon world if they could not even survive the touch of one—but this garden was dedicated to a flower. A young human girl whose existence touched everyone she met—even so-called cold-hearted demons.

Her name was Hana, meaning flower, for her smile and beauty surely were a representation of that. But what's more is that her personality was flowery and even more beautiful!

Hana's Garden was located in the demon world to commemorate Hana. Only a few demons had access to Hana's Garden: Lucifer, of course (it's in his mansion); Ellinor, Velten and Alice, their daughter; Toni, Vivi's attendant; Klaus, Michel and Rosemary, who despite causing much trouble, was considered a friend by Hana; and most welcome of all, Vivi, Hana's husband, and their two children Anzu and Yamabuki.

Lucifer made his curious way into the garden, but smiled and relaxed when he saw it was a baby, smiling like a flower.

"Welcome back, Hana. We've missed you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Hana-sama died five years ago. Are you saying this child is a reincarnation of Hana-sama?" Gilbert asked perplexedly.

Lucifer paused for a moment, then smiled. "That must be it. I've heard that humans reincarnate—or at least it's a theory—but her presence and aura are the same as Hana's. However, seeing as she's been born a demon, should she die this time, she will not be reborn… Lucifer trailed off, mumbling to himself.

"Lucifer-sama! Are you going to just going to leave the poor crying child there while you muse? What would you like to have done?" Gilbert asked, staring at the red baby screaming unnecessarily loud with an expression half of affection and disdain.

"Why, bring her in of course! We'll take care of her and contact Vivi to see what action we should take. What are you waiting around for, Gilbert? Get on it and take care of her!"

"I was waiting for an order from you, _Lucifer-sama_," Gilbert grumbled. Even so, he picked up the baby and held her. The child let out a loud cry, causing Lucifer to note his eyes and taker her into his arms. The baby started to let out another cry, surely louder than the previous one, but she stopped after a second, opened her eyes, and upon seeing Lucifer, smiled brightly.

Gilbert looked at the baby's smile with an unreadable expression, and asked, "What are you going to name her?"

Lucifer smiled and looked at the garden of withered flowers. "We'll name her Rose," he said. "To commemorate Vivi and Hana."

Vivi knew the moment Gilbert entered his mansion. He sighed and shut his book with a loud thud. Anzu, his daughter of 72 years, looked up from the nail she was in the most of painting. "What is it, Papa?" she asked, looking very much like her mother at that moment, as usual.

"Gilbert. The old geezer's butler. Do you remember him? He was with that guy for your fiftieth birthday party." Vivi sighed. They had been celebrating Anzu and Yamabuki's birthdays every 50 years, because they didn't know how long the lifespan of half demons would be.

"Oh yeah! I remember him! Wow… it's hard to imagine that was twenty five years ago. Mama had a good time, didn't she? I remember she was crying and smiling the whole—" A knock on the door of the giant living room cut her off. Gilbert, standing in the ginormous doorway, cleared his throat and said with a steady voice, "Lucifer-sama demands your presence as well as the presence of Yamabuki-sama, Anzu-sama, and Velten-sama, Ellinor-sama and Alice-sama should you wish." Gilbert kept a solemn, but otherwise neutral expression.

Vivi's eyebrows raised as his eyes widened; it was unusual for Lucifer to call them down to the demon world (whether he has the permission of the present Demon King Moritz or not) but even stranger was that he gave Vivi the option of bringing Velten's family. Usually he demands something without an option or room to argue.

Yamabuki, Anzu's brother, appeared in the doorway, his black hair glistening from the shower. He wore only a pair of navy blue shorts and a towel around his neck. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Onii-chan! We have a guest! Go put some clothes on!" Yamabuki simply stood there, saying nothing. "Papa! Tell Yama to put some clothes on. It's improper!"

Yamabuki shook his head and said, "what needs to be covered is covered. Now Gilbert, what's going on?" He smiled at Lucifer's right hand man. He and Gilbert got along surprisingly well, to the point that you could even call them friends.

"I cannot divulge anything but what Lucifer-sama ordered me to, which is that he requires your family's presence and if you wish, the presence of Velten-sama's family." He bowed and gave a little "if you'll follow me gesture with his hands.

"Since Velten, Ellinor and Alice are already listening, why don't they join us too? Velten!" Vivi's voice rose, but he let out a big sigh as the three eaves-droppers guiltily stepped out from their hiding place near the large window.

The six of them followed Gilbert curiously into the portal in the entryway of Vivi's mansion and straight through to Lucifer's chambers.

Vivi's eyes narrowed onto Lucifer's. "What do you want, old—" he stopped abruptly and his eyes opened wide until his angled eyes were nearly perfectly round. "Hana…?" he whispered through a suddenly dry mouth.

One by one, all of the guests gasped as they felt Hana's presence in the room.

"Amelia," Lucifer called out. Slowly, as the maid came out, their eyes locked onto the sleeping baby in her arms. "Her name is Rose. The only thing we know about her is that she's a demon, and she was left in the garden."

Rose's eyes suddenly shot open. Her eyes were the same brownish-gold as Hana's, but what startled the room more was that immediately after her eyes opened, she seemed as if she was searching for someone. It only took her a moment to find Vivi, but once she did, it appeared as if she couldn't stop staring at him. For a moment, the room seemed to still and time seemed to stop. The newborn stared at the 279 year old demon, but he was staring at her just as long and hard.

Rose broke eye contact, but only for a moment, and only to look up at Amelia and attempt to squirm out of her arms. She wordlessly offered the baby to Vivi, and he silently took her, only saying, "I see you're going to be causing just as much trouble as you did the first time, _Rose_." He closed his eyes for a moment, and pressed his lips to her forehead. Only for her ears, he whispered, "I love you, Hana. We'll be together forever, just as we promised."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Vivi took a step back and asked, "so what are you going to do with her? Keep her in the demon world or raise her on earth?" He looked at Rose, then at his two children who were staring at their human-mother-turned-demon-baby as if they couldn't tear their eyes away.

"Your decision is pretty obvious, Vivi, so we'll ask Anzu and Yamabuki. What do you think is best?" Lucifer asked them, raising his eyebrow.

Anzu looked unusually sullen; her light brown eyes were shadowed and with her long blonde hair obscuring her face, she somehow looked dark and demonic, unlike her usual angelic appearance (ironically so). Yamabuki, on the other hand, seemed next to expressionless except for the tiniest glimmer of hope in his eyes. "I'm… not sure what to do. I know she's Mom reborn, but she may be different. And don't you guys think it's weird that when she's like fifteen years old or so, she'll fully understand that her previous body had two kids that are like seventy years older than she is, and that she had a husband? Don't you imagine how weird that'll be for her? I want my mom and family back, but I don't want her to be messed up or burdened by it." Yama said, looking more melancholy after every word he spoke.

Suddenly the atmosphere seemed heavy as Yamabuki's words sunk into everyone's hearts. Lucifer moved toward Anzu, who seemed the most distressed by her brother's words and looked down at her, rubbing her arms gently. Slowly she leaned into him, took his hand, and burrowed her face into his chest. He moved his hands from her arms to rub her back and twisted her so that she was against his chest fully.

"Alright," Vivi said. "Here's what we're going to do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It seemed as if everybody was holding their breath until they heard the conclusion that Vivi had come to. Ironically, Vivi, who was usually the most composed, seemed as if _he_ needed to take a deep breath and calm himself until he mustered up the sense to say what he needed to.

After a moment, he looked up at his family and friends, then glanced at Rose, and announced, "Rose—Hana—is going to stay in the Demon World. A demon growing up on Earth will just confuse her and would be denying her nature. Hana was a human that belonged in the Human World, but now Rose is a demon who belongs in the Demon World. We can't let our selfishness choose what we want for her.

"That said," he continued, "I will be staying here in the Demon World to watch over her until I can make sure that the perverted geezer won't lay a hand on her. Anzu and Yamabuki, I also suggest that you stay here, to learn more about being a demon because for the last seventy two and seventy five years, you have both grown up as half-demons in the Human World, so I think it would be good for you both to learn to be demons. But I won't force you if you don't want to," he grinned. Vivi knew that he had both of them in a bind, but he wanted them to make their own tough decisions (not for a lesson, simply for the fun of watching them squirm trying to make a decision); he knew they wanted to watch their mother and stay with their family, but he knew that they (Yamabuki especially) didn't like to be out of their element and comfort zone.

Anzu, tightly holding Lucifer's hand, was the first one to speak up: "I want to stay with Mama. You too, right, Yama? You're going to stay with us here, right? In Papa's house with Mama while we help her?" Anzu's eyes were hectically shifting; no doubt the first sign of a mental break-down. If there was one thing Anzu treasured out of all, it was her family, and the prospect of being without her precious onii-chan was unbearable.

"I guess so; I love Mother too, Anzu. I wouldn't be able to leave you or Father here without knowing what mischief you might get into. I would lose sleep, and I hate being tired, so I suppose there's no real harm in coming, except having to deal with you for another fifty years, minimum." From the sidelines, Vivi and Gilbert (silent and bored throughout the whole ordeal of deciding one creature's fate) smiled at themselves. Gilbert, being Yamabuki's closest friend, knew how he thought more than anyone, and knew that if Yamabuki took pleasure out of anything in the Demon or Human Worlds, it was torturing his sister.

Vivi, rolling his eyes at their sibling relationship, muttered under his breath "you can tell he's an S*… He must have gotten that from Hana with her stupid cat infatuation…)

*In Japanese cultures, S stands for "sadist" and M stands for "masochist"

"I'll contact Gerda and get the mansion prepared for us and Ha—Rose. We'll move in—" Vivi's statement was cut off by Lucifer, who immediately interrupted:

"Rose should stay here."

All at once, heads swiveled in Lucifer's direction with incredulous stares, blubbering, "wha—? Huh? What are you talking about, Lucifer-sama? How could you…? Whaddya mean?!"

Lucifer waited patiently until everybody calmed down and stopped speaking at once. After a moment, he looked at each and every friend and family member in the room with a steely gaze. "Yama-chan already said it: Rose will be burdened by her past, and unless she grows into it, she'll be driven nuts, hence why she must stay here. Staying with a family she doesn't even know, and having that forced on her will not be a smart decision. However, if she were to stay here, she could develop into her proper person without that burden you wish to place on her." He nonchalantly finished his heart-breaking speech as if he couldn't care less, though everybody in the room knew he was just as concerned as if he was her family.

Unusually, Gilbert spoke up, "Lucifer-sama is correct. If I may, master, I shall go prepare the rooms." Lucifer nodded his consent, and Gilbert left swiftly and efficiently.

Anzu, always having something to say, exclaimed, "You can't do that! We need her, just as she needs us!" Once again, Lucifer waited until her hysterical refusals died down and calmly responded:

"Of course, your family is permitted to stay here and watch her development; the only reason she can't stay at your mansion is because her family would be the only ones surrounding her. Here, she has professors to teach her to be a demon, as neither of you, Yamabuki and Anzu-chan can, and certainly not Vivi. Now, Amelia will take care of Rose while she _continues_ to sleep," suddenly Lucifer's serious mood lightened, "why must children sleep so much? I can't imagine your wife when she was pregnant… Pack your things and come back _home_ immediately~!" He sang.

With one last look at Rose, and a kiss on her head from Anzu, the family left reluctantly to move into Lucifer's mansion of Tricks and Torture.

"We're baaaaaaack!" Anzu's voice rang through the giant foyer of Lucifer's humongous mansion loudly and melodically. Immediately after, and unmistakeable baby cry struck through the entire mansion at a very high (and deaf inducing) pitch. Vivi rolled his eyes, and muttered under his breath,

"So troublesome."

* * *

**I sincerely apologize. I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry it took so long for me to publish this chapter. I honestly cannot express how bad I feel and how sorry I am. Unfortunately it's a short chapter, but I find it difficult (personally) to write long chapters. What I've been working on, is writing a bunch of chapters at once so that my updating will be more regular and you amazing readers won't have to wait too long. This "experiment", however, means it takes a long time to publish one chapter, because I'm writing many at one time (it also didn't help that I had writer's block _). I'm really sorry if you were angry at how long it took me to publish this, but for myself personally, I'd rather an update come out after a longer time than have to read a filler, so that's why excuse x_x. If you're reading this, or you even read this chapter, I honestly can't thank you enough for sticking with me.**

**As always, thanks for reading :D 3**

**Love, **

**Yuumay**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Rose slowly ran down the stairs, yelling, "Bibi! Bibi, Bibi! Angu an' Mama?"

Vivi rolled his eyes. "Back to old habits, aren't you, Hana? No, Rose, it's An_zu_ and _Ya_ma." Rose shook her head and started to jump up and down on tiny, chubby legs, throwing her tiny fists in the air chaotically.

"What is it, Rose? Go ask Toni if you need something." She didn't budge, but continued to keep bouncing up and down. Vivi looked at her as if he was watching her from afar, unused to seeing her baby self able to walk, jump and talk, but then again, when Hana was younger, he didn't understand why she couldn't do those things. That was another constant reminder for him about the difference between humans and demons.

Vivi felt a hand on the bottom of his sleeve, tugging very lightly. When he looked down, he saw Rose at his side on her tip-toes to try to reach even the lowest part of his shirt. He reached down to pick her up, but just as he was about to lift Rose up from her armpits, Yamabuki's and Lucifer's words rang through his head. He stopped, turned away, and muttered to her, "Go now. I'm sure there's someone else you can bother. Go play with them, Rose."

Rose looked up at him and cocked to her head to the side silently. When he didn't feel her move, Vivi turned back to her with a smile and sent her off with a gentle, "go play" then left the room.

Rose didn't quite understand Vivi; sometimes he would look at her really kindly (this is based, of course, on her few days' experience with him), but other times, he would look coldly—almost sadly—at her and walk away.

Rose dejectedly walked out of the room that Vivi had just vacated and into the garden. As she understood, this was _her_ garden. So if there was any time she didn't want to be disturbed, this is where she could go. Rose looked at the withered garden.She didn't know what it was supposed to look like, but surely it would be beautiful if it weren't for the brown colouring and deadness of the garden. However, the garden was clearly cherished by many and thus kept and tended to very well.

Rose gingerly walked over to one of the flower patches and knelt down (not that she had to kneel very far) to inspect the flowers better. Concentrating so hard on the flower, Rose didn't seem to notice the shadow in the garden staring at her. The flower seemed to be the only thing on her mind, although, sadly, the closer she got, the more the bud seemed to invert, but she wasn't discouraged in the least; she continued until she felt the soft yet coarse petal under her index finger crumble. After a moment, she got up and headed straight for the library. Unsure of what to do—more importantly, where to go—she decided to find someone. Unfortunately, that was the perfect opportunity for the shadow in the garden to melt away from the wall and grab her from behind.

"Such fuss over a helpless brat. I'm sure Master will be pleased." After completely disappearing into the wall, the last thing Rose could see was a pitch-black hallway from where she had just stood. "Welcome to the dark side of Hell."

A whisper of a scream made its way to Rose, "She's been kidnapped! It's the Ghoblins! Find her NOW!"


End file.
